


有紅

by Floatinginwhite



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), 劍風傳奇
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinginwhite/pseuds/Floatinginwhite
Summary: 日蝕壓倒最後的自然光，從此暗河長在天上，暗影投在地上，猩紅便是唯一的明亮。
Kudos: 2





	有紅

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於剛看完97版動畫的時候。非cp向。

紅。構建這個世界的首先是鋪天蓋地的紅。日蝕壓倒最後的自然光，從此暗河長在天上，暗影投在地上，猩紅便是唯一的明亮。在這樣的一片血熱中，格里菲斯抬起頭，無數隻眼睛將他纏住，如他的命運之線將他纏住，貝赫利特的雙眼咬住他，他不明白血淚是從何流出。

太紅了。也許是他的錯覺。他其實看不太清景與象，長久的地牢禁錮剝奪了他的光亮，他好像在黑暗中活了一輩子，那個時候他就總生出些幻覺，黑髮黑眸的劍士回頭望他，好遠，本不該那麼遠的，本來是他追循他的腳步，他的夢想是所有人的支柱，可他的腳呢？他的腳不能移動。停下來。停下來。我在這兒呢。你要去哪？光亮沒了。我是不是已經瞎了？

裘達的總督曾反復誇他的眼睛好看。那時他手上的肉還沒有被剃得光禿禿，肉眼可見的指骨那樣醜，那時裘達的總督也曾誇讚過他的手。那個時候他還是個小小的傭兵團團長。他想籌建隊伍，擴充軍餉，就得抓住金錢。他年輕的肉體是他的武器與資本，要想更強就必須作出抉擇。後來他一劍斬掉那老東西的頭。他那時還能騎馬！指向前方的劍與握劍的手！

他看著自己的手臂，細成一截枯枝，舉起來都費勁。繃帶鬆鬆垮垮，是卡思嘉給他換的。她曾說要做他的劍鞘。換之前他的這位千人長，他的劍鞘，就在帳外和那人相擁，讓人走。走？若早知你竟不屬於我，我真該在第一次見面的時候就殺了你。你不明白。祇有你。你辜負了一種偉大。你辜負了一種理想。

讓我們用刀來決定。輸了你就留下來。你的生命和你的未來都是我的，我的生命和我的未來獻祭給夢想。讓我們用刀來決定。這是傭兵團的老規矩。三年前的決鬥你輸給我，我贏你，今日則由雪來見證。

我贏你。

我贏……

讓絆腳石……讓絆腳石……

“再見了。”

再見一面。格里菲斯跪在地上想。再見一面。在最深的地牢裏他這樣想。他從前戰無不勝，沒領教過這般的幽囚。恨，痛，不甘，執著，每日祇有在心中翻騰。他的舌被割下，叫不出聲，臉也被劃爛。全身上下沒有一處不是傷口，國王特地囑咐要多留他幾年的命。他前一刻還是風光無限的伯爵、新貴、將軍、騎士團長，第二日就成了一攤會動的肉。於是他忍受黑暗和酷刑，殘敗與因果一同增長。城堡尚未抵達，難道就要葬身此處？

格斯。負劍之人，用劍之人，扛劍之人。他身後的人。替他征戰、為他殺人，他的弱點，他的劍。他握不住劍。他握不住劍。

腿也斷了。用牙咬住韁繩，就到了這裏。高山隆起，屍骨作路。他抬起頭，無邊的紅垂下來，紅色是他的冠冕。他的榮光就是這樣鍍成的。這樣一位神，聳起的神之手，他淩駕於人類的意志之上，以紅血灌溉，以紅肉澆鑄。抹殺萬物，覆蓋萬物。他終於確定他看到了紅色。這是他人類記憶的終點，也是他邪神記憶的伊始。

格里菲斯流下唯一的、最後的一滴眼淚。

Fin.


End file.
